1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a combination of equipment packaged for convenient use during sporting events, and more particularly to a combination of a television, radio and binocular system which forms a portable recreation unit suitable for hands free support by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For years, sports enthusiasts have taken binoculars and radios to sporting events to enhance their enjoyment of the event being watched. With the advent of battery powered portable televisions, the fan now has the option of also bringing a television to the event. While the size and bulk of battery powered televisions has been decreasing with the coming of new technology, the televisions have typically been hand-held. This can be quite cumbersome when the fan wishes to use his hands for other purposes.
In addition, the fan already has a pair of binoculars strapped around his neck to further clutter the space immediately around his hands. This is cumbersome and inconvenient for the fan to utilize both the television and the binoculars either simultaneously or independently. If he uses the television, he must then store the binoculars, or if he is using the binoculars, he must then some how place the television on the floor or surrounding area. Still further, the battery powered television also typically has an am/fm radio. However, it is necessary for the fan to decide whether or not he wishes to listen to the radio or watch the television. Quite often, the fan wishes to watch the game in progress, but listen to the commentary on the radio. This requires the fan to bring a radio as well as television.
The present invention address the shortcomings of the prior art devices and provides for a portable recreation unit suitable for hands free support of a combination of the radio, television and binoculars.